paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jenthw345/kate and zuma visit freddy faz bears
sigh 'its so boring nothing to do and the others are out' zuma said feeling slugish 'yea im bored to what should we do ' 'wait i know lets go on the track and have a race '! kate said excited 'no im good no more excercise we had a race yesterday' 'oh your right what about something to eat maybe some penut butter sandwiches' kate said getting up 'no thanks it gets stuck on the roof of my mouth' zuma said looking through some old mail his eyes shot open at one 'i found what we could do today kate' 'what'? zuma ran over to kate and showed her a piece of paper 'freddy faz bears' she read 'that place but the robots look so creepy and bug eyed and the place is for kids not 2 dogs' 'come on kate'' zuma said grabing kates paw and running out of the look out zuma was running fast so was kate but her short legs made her slow a bit 'hurry up kate' 'ok ok im coming'! when they got at the front door zuma had to push kate in 'dont be afraid kate come on in' when they got in they walked inside and saw kids playing games and dancing to freddys songs and eating cake and pizza 'wow this place looks nice' 'nice theres pizza cake soda icecream and no salad bar or water'! 'calm down kate theres a small salad bar over there' zuma said pointing to a corner in the left 'yea a small one' 'oh dont be silly kate come on lets just have a little fun' 'ok' kate said with a smile and they both ran over to the band and had fun zuma and kate danced to freddys song bonnie played guitar kate even ate a slice of pizza and zuma was shocked because she loves healthy food while they were dancing kate heard some thing move in a curtain she turned her head to the noise did you hear that zuma 'no' zuma said dancing 'ok ill going to check over there' 'ok be careful kate' kate turned around and walked over to the curtain 'om hello there my names kate im a paw patrol member and i help and save people and animals are you ok' 'no' the voice said in a pirate accent 'oh maybe we could talk about it can i at least see you'? a few mins past and a fox head with a eye patch popped out the curtain 'hello im kate the corgi whats your name'? 'arr im foxy the pirate' 'wow thats a cool name why are you so sad ' 'well because im old and useless so they put me here i have nobody' foxy said sad 'aww im sorry to hear that what about freddy bonnie and chica are they your freinds' 'yes but im alone at day ' 'oh do'nt worry foxy i will be your freind' ^-^ kate said jumping in the curtain 'i can be your first mate' 'ok'! foxy said handing her a eye patch the rest of the day you and foxy played pirates and foxy told you stories and his pirate days it was tons of fun after zuma was done playing in the arcade he called your name 'kate'! 'in her matey' it was a tall red fox with a patch 'thanks' he rest her on zumas back and he ran out of the pizzaria 'i told you would have fun' he whispered with a laugh when he reached home he layed you in your pup house and nuzzled you and said 'im glad we could hang out''' Category:Blog posts